


Torch

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reminisces about what the Bad Wolf means to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by sequencefairy on tumblr. Thank you!

I carry a torch for you, my goddess, my savior 

Your heart was ablaze with the fire of a thousand suns

But your very existence threatened to burn her

Her body was not as robust as her spirit

Though your majesty brought me to my knees

I couldn’t bear to gain the universe yet lose her 

 

However, to say that I miss you would imply you’re gone

A part of you has always resided in her 

You were born from the gleam of stars in her eyes

And the eternal flame of courage in her heart 

You blossomed from her need to conquer the impossible 

If anything, my goddess, _she_ guided _you_  

 

Like stardust your name is scattered across time 

A reminder that her determination can easily defeat impossible

Your name weaves two timelines together, her promise is the thread

I carry a torch for you, my goddess, because in this darkness 

It’s my tiny flame of hope that she’ll find her way 

My growing streak of selfishness to warm cold hearts once more


End file.
